<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moral Support by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859457">Moral Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione could see and feel them hovering from the corner of her eye. She continued to button up her coat and wondered what Fred and George were about to do. </p><p>In which, Fred turns out to be a blushing mess and Hermione can't help smiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moral Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021<br/>Square filled: O1 - Scarves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione could see and feel them hovering from the corner of her eye. She continued to button up her coat and wondered what Fred and George were about to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pulled on his brother’s arm. “Well, are you going to ask her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Fred muttered under his breath. He pushed George off his arm and waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George scampered off with a snicker, but not before shooting Hermione a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head slightly and waited with her hands in her coat pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred stepped up to her, holding his Gryffindor scarf in one hand and his jersey in the other. He and the rest of the house team were about to head down to the locker room to change and get ready for their match that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Fred,” she greeted. “Ready for your match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Huh? Yes. The match. Completely. Come on, Granger,” his characteristic grin finally appeared, making his brown eyes brighten. “Of course, I’m ready. George and I are the best beaters Hogwarts has ever seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “You’re completely right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Fred!” George called out from across the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred jolted slightly. “Right. I was wondering maybe if you wanted, you’d like to -” he fiddled with his scarf “-you know, for support. Or something like that. I’ve seen other people do it.” He suddenly began to panic. “Not that we should do it just because others do it. Only if you want. I mean, I know you have your own which looks exactly the same.” His brows scrunched up. “Merlin, what am I saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand on his forearm. “Are you asking me to wear your scarf for moral support?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said with a sigh. “Scarf. Moral support.” His cheeks began to redden. “I didn’t really say scarf, did I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I was able to connect the dots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered his face with his jersey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled his hand from his face. “I’d love to.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. In the four years that she’d known Fred Weasley, she’d never seen him blush so profusely than in the three weeks since he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was rather endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new wave of red spread across his cheeks and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped closer and pulled her hair up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and set his scarf around her neck, making a knot at the front. “Thank you, Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fred. Now I can be warm and show my support.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you out there,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flattened the scarf against her chest. “I’ll be cheering you on.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>